Detective and the Thief
by minako213
Summary: Snake and his organization trying to found out Kaitou kid identity but got a mistake which lead to a certain detective . FEM Shinichi
1. Prologue

I am Kudo Shinichi female high school detective of the east

I got involved in a certain organizations which lead me to danger and kept my true identity and my fake identity was edogawa conan after I solved the rollercoaster case incident and shrunk me.

the poison I ate was aptx4869 which invented my Miyano Shiho aka Ai Haibara since she drank it herself to live more with no regrets

with the help of FBI we finally bring down the organization and I have the permanent antidote now im back safe and true self im happy however im little sad

Im Kuroba Kaito alias kaitou kid the moonlight magician

im a prankster of ekoda high since I found out my father was murdered. I investigate that he is kaitou kid.

I became his successor of kaitou kid and i found out that he got involved with a certain organization and their target was a gem name _"Pandora"_ which only shine under the moonlight and then I met this child edogawa conan I thought someone playing pranks on me and put my guard down to underestimate the kid however he's different than the other kid I met he's smart for his own good my last heist i found pandora ,but he's isnt there in my last im sad about that thought.

i destroyed the gem im done with my job i resigned as a kaitou kid i can live peacefully however i miss my little critic

Unknown pov

" **Snake I want to know Kid identity"** Snake nod " **yes boss"** snake take his leave

"i will found out who you are and i will kill you kaitou kid"


	2. Chapter 1 : Detective

_Chapter 1 - Detective_

* * *

Shinichi pov

I'm at the hospital I'm having a great day (sarcasm)

because of those stupid crows

(sigh)

Hospital are too boring I cant do anything much

but atleast its great that Ran accept me and tell me that its fine because no matter what either I'm Conan or Shinichi .

 _Flashback_

" ** _Ran , I'm so sorry .I didn't mean to use your da-"_** she laugh and slap me in the face then hug me

" **It's okay Shinichi as long your safe that's all the matter and besides your always my little troublemaker sister neh~"** she grin and ruffle my hair

" **R-RAN?!** **"**

Flashback ends

 **I'm always her little Sister but I'm mature for my age i wont be surprise if she found out ,but surprisingly No ,she didn't**

 **I guess because of my acting skill well my mom is an actress ?or she believe my reasoning back then? ugh Ugh getting bored i need some little fun like reading Sherlock Holmes books ,speaking of fun which remind me of a certain thief .I wonder what happen to him?**

 **Maybe I shouldn't thinking too much...**

* * *

Kaito pov

(sigh)

" **Kaito your sigh too much "**

(sigh) ' nothing just missing being a Kaitou Kid since it's fun not that I tell you '

 **" Ahoko "** he groan and TRY to hit me with his mop

(sigh) I wonder what happen to tantei-kun and the detective on clock tower heist I wonder who is he/she

but its fun to see Hakuba in pink hair

" **Kuroba-kun please stop this, your much hyper since you stop being kid"** Hakuba glared at me and I just ignored and continue to prank them

" **Eh? Kaitou** **kid is kaito? Hakuba** **-kun"** Aoko give Hakuba a questioning look that say your kidding right?

" **im** **not Kid! Ahoko"** then i made an illusion magic to disguise him as a girl and I flip his skirt he chase me with girly uniform and his magical mop that came out of nowhere I swear he just pull an illusion magic and i didn't teach him yet

" **come back here ! BAKAITO** "

" **catch me If you can Ahoko** " the cat and mouse chase continue until the teacher interrupt to teach us

* * *

? pov

Snake ask one of the researchers of the organization to find the identity or a clue of Kaito kid however we found a certain detective who just came back after the Kaito kid resignation and take down the black organization

there's a possibility that she might mistake us as them and I did a little research and photo of them by the power of photoshop

I manage to connect and edit of kaito kid and Kudo Shinichi picture and it has disturbing and perfect replica of the image since kid was a great disguise she can make them believe she's a guy to less a suspicious quite smart detective but the eye color instead of violet it was a deep blue it must be a contact lenses she has a hakase that can help her for a good gadget that she can use on her heist interesting...

but the 8 years they have connections on Kuroba Toichi who killed by Snake and has a connection with Kudo Yukiko since her teacher is Toichi .He teach her how to make a disguise along with sharon vineyard aka vermouth ...

this might explain the disguise skill of Kaito kid. so his successor was a detective of the east that was unexpected turn of event Toichi you think we wont found out this is your plan hehehe lets see when I shall report this to the boss

* * *

Shinichi pov

after 3 days I finally get out of the damn hospital

man I felt some goose bumps

i have a bad feeling for some reason

I guess I should enjoy more since the three of us go shopping and hoping no one would die

" **SHINICHI"**

 **"Huh?! "** Ran is glaring at me and it's scary

 **"Eek!"**

 **"jeez your daydreaming what are you thinking? is it case? if it is . NO! detective you need break** "Ran glared at me i just nervously laugh at her which she gave me a questioning look

" **Shinichi** **is something wrong? "** Ran ask me and touch my forehead

" **you don't** **have a sick yet your worried something what is it? "** Ran look at me worried i just sigh

" **no, its nothing"** I just felt more uncomfortable the way she looks at me

" **really? your going to lie to me again Shinichi? "**

...what?

i look at her and she got this angry eyes, damn it! shinichi get yourself together

" **I just don't** **feel comfortable I don't** **know why thought maybe I'm** **over thinking about thing like case "** I look at her since I tell her the truth but she's not satisfied with my answer

(sigh)

could this day get any worse?

" **Talk to me when you're ready miss detective we don't** **want you to feel lonely you know? "** Ran look at me like I'm Conan wow i never thought that way until now

" **yeah ! Shinichi** **were here you know "** Sonoko grab our hand and run to the next clothes shop you know girl stuff after a several shopping we stop at coffee shop they ordered some sweet and cocoa drink and I order black coffee

" **Neh** **Shinichi? "** i look at Sonoko that she was about to ask something I just sip my coffee

" **do you like someone before you came back ? "** I spill my coffee and I didn't tell her yet while Ran just raise her brow and smirk and I drink a water since its hot coffee mind you

" **Kaito Kid? "** and again I spill the water this time... its creepy that she know me too much I meanI know I was the kid killer when I was Conan and no I'm not interest in romantic stuff

" **huh?! ah No!... I don't** **think so "** I look nervously at them and they just stare at me like _I don't believe you_ look

" **So kid huh? i heard he resigned being a thief and returned the jewel"** Sonoko told me some details I'm a little shock at the same time , i miss his last heist. great I'm curious about him I..

" **Shinichi** **your daydreaming again is it kid? "** Sonoko smirk and Ran giggle while I gave them a wierd look its not bad to think of that stupid thief and found out who he is .Its a detective nature to find the truth for crying out loud

" **first of all i am not interested in any thief and I'm** **a detective of homicide cases not catching thief "** I look at them and they stare back satisfied with my answer and i ask them that ill be at the restroom for a minute

I thinking about the aptx4869 how did that poison turn me into a child even it is possible what it might be to make it possible I should ask the demon or vermouth later

as i approach our table I saw Hakuba and he's friend. the other one look like me and ran in a guy version ... creepy ,but i felt like i seen him before the one who look like me

I just ignored them and Sonoko pull me

" **Hey** **your looking at them, don't** **tell me you like one of them huh? "** Sonoko smirk at me. what the hell is wrong with this girl anyway

" **No! Its not what you think. I recognize that one of them is a high school detective "**

 **"I see you must be Kudo Shinichi** **female high school detective. "** Hakuba look at me and startled me

" **my apologies I'm** **Hakuba** **Saguru** **also highschool detective I heard about you Kudo Shinichi"** Hakuba look at me like he doesn't meet me yet... oh right i only met him as a Conan

" **Yes, I am Kudo Shinichi** **highschool detective"** and I look at the guy who look like me except he has a violet eyes... i felt like I seen it before

" **Kuroba** **Kaito** **amateur magician "** as he pull the trick i accept the rose... Kaitou Kid? and i felt the glance that Ran and Sonoko gave me

" **Im** **Mouri** **Ran and this is Suzuki Sonoko** **its nice to meet you Hakuba, Kuroba** **and... "** as she look at the guy who look like her

" **Nakamori** **Aoko** **nice to meet you too"** Ran nod

" **I see , sorry for disturbing you girls , but we need to go. see yah"** as Aoko said this but Ran just look at him as they leave

" **Neh** **neh** **Ran you like him? "** Sonoko gave her a smirk Ran blush and look away

I just sigh since I'm not interest after many conversation and shopping

* * *

afterwards I finally get back at the Kudo mansion

I found a note

 _dear great detective the hunt will began_

* * *

 _Minako213 here ~ edit version 3 hope you all like it_


	3. Chapter 2 : Thief

Aoko's POV

"Shinichi Kudo ..."

"Kaito ? something wrong ? "

"no ... nothings wrong" Kaito start to look at the window enjoying the scenery

* * *

Kaito's Pov

"Shinichi Kudo ..." a high school detective that take down a syndicate . obviously she's involve but what's her reason ? how did she manage to take down an organization no less a syndicate . what's her reason ? is she connected to snake? so many question running throught my head

"Kaito ? something wrong ?" a certain messy hair that look like a girl who look worried about me

"No...nothings wrong" there's nothing wrong Metantei-chan did the right thing but i'm just curious about her that's all

and besides her dad is my dad's rival and she's Tantei-kun cousin and sensei in detective skills how could I not know her despite she's famous

"Hakuba-kun do you remember Kaito Kid in clock tower heist? "Aoko caught my attention

"yes, If I'm not mistaken she provide to catch Kaito Kid she almost caught that thief " as Hakuba explain ' no wonder I almost got caught'

"she return few months ago because she take down some organization that involve her and she keep her profile down for her own safety however there is possibility the other manage to escape "

"how come Hakuba-kun? you know about all of this..."

" as a highschool detective im still learning to get information in a certain voice"Hakuba said it like it was the most obvious thing

"you mean gossip?"

"you know speaking of Kaito Kid . he retired. I wonder why? not that I hate it because he's making fun of my father which makes me hate him more"Aoko frowned and mumble something like he's making fun of everyone or something

"maybe its part of his job or something not to get capture "I said it to them

"obviously because he is a criminal" Aoko roll his eyes

"how about Shinichi Kudo the day she taken down an organization 2 days before Kaito Kid resign "

"suspicious isn't ? in the end Kid return the jewel "

"I always wonder about Kaito Kid why did he always return the jewel and saying this is not what I'm looking for I wonder what jewel he is looking for? "Hakuba and in his detective mode since I know im one of his suspects as Kaitou Kid

there is possibility of device inside the jewel to look like its Pandora im starting too feel that i must do something

"Earth to Kaito... your zoning out man here have some chocolate "Aoko held the chocolate from his pocket

"thanks for the chocolate Aoko " as I ate the chocolate and look at him

"Aoko I'm not gay "as I ran away from him heck who's the idiot not gonna run from a Monster with his magical mop

Hakuba sigh from our childishness I just laugh it off

after the chase we gone to our home and i did a little research about Kudo Shinichi

Kudo Shinichi -17 years old (may 4th -present ) teitan high school detective. high school detective of the east .the savior of the police force. etc.

she solved 700+ case and take down an international organization ...the information and so on Kudo Yukiko ohh right she's one of oyaji student of disguise I remember she scold me about something.. hmm it doesn't matter I heard someone and its jii-chan and I remember I felt that there is something wrong after i break Pandora hmm.. if it is, its better to know the truth

"Jii-chan can you research about the jewel i broke not the jewel I gave back to them I felt there is something wrong with it" the old man always believe at Kuroba Kaito Instinct .

" I will Kaito Botchama"

since jii-chan will take it 2 -3 days research of it and represent it to me so I guess it will be boring today huh? oh well time to rest ...

* * *

?pov

We recruit from a former organization that take down by a female high school detective and we decide to keep him as himself


	4. Chapter 3 : Targets

Kaito pov

As I woke up I saw Jii-chan looking at me and making a breakfast and i sit down at the table looking at him

 **"jii-chan? did you found out something? "**

 **"bochama** **the jewel that you broke was not pandora** **I did a little research and i found a little device and the organization that after you was behind of it and i found new information about them they are trying to find out your identity Bochama** **"**...Hoo~they want to find out my civil identity? maybe I should add some more prank as welcome back kid

" **bochama** **think about this you might get killed "** Oh right of course you already jnow the answer

" **Jii-chan im** **just gonna send a little note dont** **worry its not a heist "** i look at Jii-chan and his worried eyes beside im Kaito kid i can do something

* * *

Hakuba pov

I receive a kid note...

 _the sun goes down_  
 _the moon goes up_  
 _the moonlight magician will make his appearance once again_

so he's gonna come back and make a new heist i should let the inspector see this , I admit I'm happy Kid make his appearance once again but not that I tell anyone about it

* * *

Shinichi pov

 _The hunt will begun_ when and why? I found something at the back of the letter

 _the dance of the dove_  
 _with passionate love_  
 _while the crow move_  
 _they will strike with fun_  
 _the hunt will begun_

ps. _Rc Tl_

 _ **the dance of the dove**_

they want to me to make the first move why dove?

 _ **with passionate love**_

on February 14 around 12:00pm

 _ **while the crow move**_

preparation for their movement and watching my every move

 _ **they will strike with fun**_

their target is me... fun .is it making fun of me?

 _ **ps. Rc**_ _ **Tl**_

Rc and Tl? ... racing car. raiding clash. reading case... rollercoaster and Tl.. rollercoaster means tropical land they...

* _ding dong..._ that give me goosebumps and i sign and get the door

* * *

Ran pov

as I rang the doorbell of Shinichi house

sheesh I'm getting worried I have this feeling that she's getting herself more trouble hmmp Heichiro and kazuha are here to see shinichi too

" **Hmm, Ran what are you girls doing here? "** as I drag Shinichi to the living room while Heichiro and Kazuha follow me with a question look on their face

" **Ran ? Is something wrong? "** she look at me confusedly and feel uncomfortable.. that face .its the face that she's hiding something

" **Shinichi... "** i look at shinichi straight to those blue eyes

" **y-yes? "**

" **your hiding something? "** as i state the most horrible straight sentence to her case

" **Ran when did you become a detective? "** she laugh nervously at me i know she's dodging the question I glared at her

" **ahh** **girls?** " Shinichi and I look at Kazuha

 **"shall we let Hei-chan say something? "** the three of some look at "Hei-chan"

" **first of all I want Kudo and I talk privately cause' of some case only detective will get involved "** kazuha and I don't trust both of them

" **Hei-chan! "** Kazuha glared at "Hei-chan"

" **Ma... I think Kaito** **Kid came back and show some heist "** heichiro said it lazily

 **"eh? really? "** shinichi were shock at the new revelation

 **"what ya're** **interest in Kaito** **Kid heist Shin-chan~"** heichiro smirk she's having too much fun

 **"barou** **I need some break about those murder case and Kid heist is perfect job with it"** Shinichi groaned and glared at the smirking Heichiro

 **"did he send his next target? "**

 **"nahh** **not yet"** to Shinichi disappointment I think this is Shinichi wanted...i need to confirm my suspicion ...

 **"you do really like kaito** **kid do you? "** as I said this she blush and look at me at the background Heichiro and Kazuha are laughing like a madman

" **wha! hey Ran you're supposed to be on my side "** Shinichi whine at me I chuckle did she not realize that she didn't dodge the fact that she like him... since when did I became a detective... maybe influence a friend influence ..haha

 **"shheesh, Kudo don't** **worry were goin' at kid heist "** Shinichi kick Heichiro at the back and glared then it become a chase of cat and mouse afterward Kazuha and I are going to stay at Mouri Agency and Heichiro and Shinichi at Kudo household we said our goodbye curious why heichiro and kazuha separate? because I Kazuha and I need to do some girl thing and don't want to be alone same with Shinichi...

* * *

Heichiro pov

Hahh i hav' pov ≧∇≦

anyway Kudo and I need to get to our serious Business here

" **Some organization recruit gin and their target is me they want something and they even give me a clue... Heichiro** **you're up for this? "** hehehe this girl don't know how ta back down

 **"your my buddy, af** **course I will. we will take dis** **organization down too ya know"** Shinichi smirk at me and fully satisfied

" **I need to see dis** **clue"** as she give me the letter and I understand that she already solve it and i put ta letter aside and look at her seriously and she look at me confusely and i put my right hand at her left shoulder and...

 **"but don't forget da Kid Heist"** I laughed at her reaction hahahahaha damn funny

" **why you... "** and the chase of cat and mouse has begun XD

And I noticed a new letter at the table Kid heist note? Shinichi caught my arms and look at the letter

 **"open it"** As I open the envelope I read the letter out loud

 _ **Meitantei-chan you will be the princess of the night of the heist**_

 _ **and I will come forth and seak**_ _ **the blake**_ _ **rose**_

 _ **from the middle of where it belong**_

 _ **from the castle that shine the emperor Temmu**_

kid heist note Kudo and I try to solve it

 _ **Meitantei-chan you will be the princess of the night of the heist**_

Kudo will be invited at da kid heist hehehehe Kudo hehehe

 _ **and I will come forth and seak**_ _ **the blake**_ _ **rose**_

so the gem was blake rose at feb 4th

 _ **from the middle of where it belong**_

middle... at midnight on the private room where it display

 _ **from the castle that shine the emperor Temmu**_

castle=temple. emeperor Temmu =yakushi-ji temple at Nara, prefecture

emeperor Temmu was the founder of yakushi-ji temple

so it decided we contact nakamori keibu and ask if he did receive a note and we already told him that we solved it and tell him the details and end of the call

 **"ya will be da princess "** I smirk at her and fully satisfied at da reaction laughing my ass of at her reaction hahahaha damn kudo and her kawaii antics hahaha

 **"damn you"** she look away after a few teasing since it late we hit da sack.. goodnight (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

Minako213-I have nothing to say


	5. Chapter 4: Preparation

Hakuba pov

Meitantei -chan... Kudo Shinichi. why challenge her all of the sudden then again no one can tell on what the magician had in mind maybe because of the clock tower heist but that was months ago . I should ask Kudo-san she might have a clue why? Kid invited her...

I saw Hattori-san and Sera -san they seem waiting for someone or something

" **ahh! you're Hakuba** **Saguru** **right? the high school detective of Ekoda** **"** Sera was waiting for my answer then I was about to answer then

" **hey ya're** **the one who's trying te** **catch Kaito** **Kid right? "** i look at her eyes they were _beautiful_

" **hey! "** I snapped out of it

 **"my apologies I'm** **Hakuba** **Saguru** **amd** **yes I'm** **the highschool detective trying to catch kaito** **Kid and can I ask? is there anything I can help? "** both of them look at each other

 **"ahh** **before that im** **Masumi** **Sera I'm** **also a highschool detective and this girl name is Heichiro** **Hattori** **"** Hattori-san wave at me " **she's also a highschool detective "**

 **"nice to meet ya Hakuba-kun"**

 **"nice to meet you too Hattori-san"**

" **pssh** **Hattori-san? pls call me Hei-chan, chiro-san, or Heichiro-kun if your boring like Kudo just call me Heichiro"** her face looking at me saying _don't make me feel old_

 **"ahh** **i see then call me Saguru** **or Hakuba** **it depends that make you comfortable Heichiro-san"** Heichiro pout at me ...ahh what?

" **drop da -san** **Saguru-kun "** she look away and pout...

" **s-sorry Heichiro** **"** I look at her then she's smiling at me

 **"good good keep it up"** as she pat my head

" **ahh** **actually Hakuba-kun we need to ask about Kaito** **Kid"** Sera look at me with her detective eyes

 **"hmm all I can say is he's mysterious "** as i said this and waved a goodbye to them

* * *

Shinichi pov

before Kid heist I ask professor Agasa for some gadget I still have my soccer belt and tranquilizer watch oh and my glasses too Haibara manage to upgrade them

soccerbelt= 20 soccer ball

tranquilizer watch =5 tranquilizer dart

there nothing much change for the glasses but it was worth it

and a pistol gun

since I already have the gadgets i need for the heist I'm ready to face Kid again... hmm Heichiro sure taking a lot of time with Sera i suppose give them a call

*Ring ring *Ring ring

- _ **-"moshi**_ _ **moshi~"**_

 _ **-"what taking both of you so long? "**_

 _ **-"ahh**_ _ **gomen~ Shin-chan we saw Saguru**_ _ **when we stop by and waiting fer**_ _ **da bus"**_

 _ **-"Saguru? and don't call me that"**_

 _ **-"Hakuba**_ _ **Saguru**_ _ **da handsome high school detective who's chasing yar**_ _ **Kaito**_ _ **Kid oh we ask 'bout Kaito**_ _ **Kid and all he said was Kaitou**_ _ **kid is mysterious "**_

 _ **-"ohh**_ _ **...where are you now? "**_

 _ **-"ohh**_ _ **don't worry Kudo. We're near your house it only take 10 mins or so and Sera said hi! See ya later!"***_ _click_

she hang up on me great...as i enter the mansion and read some book _Study in Scarlet_ while waiting for them

* * *

Heichiro pov

hahahaha im da queen i won da pov position a'gain (*'∇｀*)

ahh crap

" **Sera ?"** i look at sera and ready to fight well look at those bad guys looking at us like a piece of meat

 **"well let just teach those guys a lesson and go back** " Sera grinned and I smile at them and beat da crap out of them Sera with her Karate and my kendo hahahahaha no one will stop us now that i think about it. it would be worse if Ran Kazuha and Kudo are here

Ran with her Karate and Kazuha with her Aikido and Kudo! with her soccer kick dat can match a black belt taekwondo hahaha freaking nightmare

after our fight da police came and question us a little and arrested those criminal

" **well that was an exercise "** I could agree ya more Sera and we reach da Kudo mansion

and Kudo at da library as expected

 **"kudo** **-chan"** Kudo look at Sera " **what do you think of Kaito** **kid and why is he into you? "** Kudo put da book down

" **that is something i cannot answer Sera becauseI don't have the answer and again we don't know what he has on his mind"** Sera and I look at her

 **"Just Expect the Unexpected girls"**

* * *

?pov

hohh trying to prove that you're not kaito kid

 _Kudo Shinichi_

i admit snake will confuse at this

since you're a master of disguise how about a little warning high school detective - san~

* * *

Kaito pov

 _dont forget your pokerface_ that sentence always reminding myself

my gadgets and the plan for today heist are done

today heist is something more like a battle field 4 highschool detective and kaito kid task force but that doesn't mean i give up today heist will be interesting

Pandora...

hmm jii-chan said that he saw some men in black near the location where i steal blake Rose

...police task force. 4 high school detective vs phantom thief and jii-chan vs the organization

* * *

Minako213- Let's be honest Hakuba can be shy-type when it comes to girls and im bad in accent


	6. Chapter 5 : Kaito Kid Heist

Shinichi pov

Heichiro, Sera ,Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko arrived at yakushi-ji temple at Nara, prefacture I must say its beautiful place

it's 10:39 pm I still have 1 hour and 21 minutes to investigate the place however we were at the xuanzang hall as I look at the surrounding I notice some display case can be good for a hiding places for devices . I'm not here to catch that stupid thief I'm just merely a critic who just want spoil the fun

as I look around and I notice someone

 _A men in black_

better follow that guy

wait a minute! where are the others ahh crap i lose them as I look at the window a letter and a rose?

 _Meitantei -chan thank you for accepting my invitation. as a thank you for coming you will be my Princess_

Princess means assist that stupid thief .what a load of crap

I hide the evidence in my jacket.

I should search for them since I have enough investigating here

* * *

as I run to west Pagoda I saw Hakuba

 **"Kudo -san? "** Hakuba seems a little different

 **"Hakuba** **you're going to xuanzang** **hall? come on let go there. "**

 **"yes, i accept the offer"** we walk together and we saw the others

 **"Shinichi! "** Ran shout on us

 **"did ya find something? "** Heichiro ask and i give her the note and no like hell i will let her see the rose as she read the note she saw Hakuba looking at her and Heichiro look away... hehe what is this? I find it amusing

 **"Neh** **Kudo? "** I look at her and she was smirking ...

" **Princess? "** ...what did I do to deserve this?

 **"Shut up "** I glared at the smirking female osakan detective

 **"5 mins before Kid show up"** Hakuba interruped our _friendly chat_ with Heichiro

 **"Yes, we know"** both of us have a staring contest

* * *

Kaito pov

everything has been set up .only 5 mins left I saw meitantei-chan everything is according to plan

" **hey ! you** **"** a voice of a certain inspector

" **you should go and guard the jewel we dont** **know what will happen"**

 **"y-yes"** before I go .I swore i saw one of the detective smirk and the other one annoyed expression

* * *

? pov

we need to capture that stupid thief

* * *

Shinichi pov

Hakuba mumbled

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

.

.

and the lights went off as expected

as the light went on I found myself in different outfit a Kid suit in girl version

Heichiro expression is pissing me off right now

the look at her face. I can tell she's already having fun as she get her phone and take a damn picture

" **STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME YOU OSAKAN FREAK!"** I frustrated yell at her .while she's smirking at me

" **ladies and gentlemen .thank you for your presence in magical night today our princess Metantei** **-chan is beautiful as always"** Ran .Kazuha .and Heichiro holding their laugh while Sera and Hakuba looking at me and Kid back and forth observing all of it and Sonoko envy me . is this a trap?

what did I do to deserve this PUNISHMENT?

Kaito Kid raise his hand up sky and count down 3...2...1 the illusion of magic the gem already at his hand teleport at his hand ...the 5 girls clap their hand while Hakuba sweatdrop at them

 **"now then Princess shall we go to the moonlight?"** moonlight he mean the rooftop and he hold me like a princess  
what the hell the police doing they suppose to protect me and the jewel and Heichiro still taking a picture .I swore I will delete it after this

as we reach the rooftop

" **put me down you stupid thief"** as i try getting out of his grip as he put me down

 **"what do you want?"** I glared at him and he look around and look at me

" **its you Meitantei** **-chan"** me? ...

 **"be specific"** He look at me seriously and grin

" **tsk tsk tsk isn't a detective to find it's answer on it's own?**

* * *

Kaito pov

" **be specific" ...** i already give her a clue from a heist note

 _meitantei-chan you will be the princess at the night of the heist_ maybe she think its only an invitation and she will assist me

...

I look at her seriously wow this detective sure is smart but dense on something at the same time, I grin .the Kid grin

" **tsk tsk tsk isn't a detective to find it's answer on it's own"** as i look at her and she glared at me

" **why you ... I know there some organization after but i don't** **know anything or information about them but I saw one of them earlier and they are observing the area and they are after you** "as she explained it i kept my pokerface but deep inside I was worried for them they might get involve i saw some of them looking at meitantei and beside one of the member of organization are after her

"I **see meitantei** **-chan but I will say this be careful they might get their interest** **at the detective"** as I throw her the blake rose and she caught it

" **im** **not a delivery girl Kid "** she look at me deadpanned and I smile a little

" **Meitantei** **be careful alright"** I smiled at her and escape to the moonlight and some men in black kept shooting at me too bad i have device of sleeping gas their and jii-chan take care the other

Shinichi pov

 _Meitantei -chan be careful alright_ that sentence always repeating on my mind and I realize i didn't used my gadgets ...great fot goodness great atleast im not at kid suit and i have my gadget with me

" **hey Kudo did ya have fun?"** Heichiro smirk and the girls looking at me

" **so how was your date with kid-sama?"** Sonoko smirk at me

" **so did kid do something to ya?"** Kazuha turn to have fun

" **aww** **don't** **worry shinichi** **we still support both of you"** Ran not you too

" **I see Kudo-chan "** as Sera nod i give up I just give the jewel to inspector Nakamori and Hakuba follow Nakamori-keibu agh I'm tired Heichiro Hakuba and I need to follow Nakamori we let Sera go with the other girls to go home since she just want to observe not help and Heichiro with us because she's taking a picture the freaking horror that i want to burn picture after the discussion we leave the area and ready to go home and we ran one of Hakuba friend if I remember correctly his name is Kuroba Kaito

" **Kuroba-kun ..."**

 **"Hakuba! what are you doing this late?"**

 **"Kid heist you?"**

 **"just walking around ."** and some van stop in front of us then ambush us with sleeping gas before I put my mask somebody grab our hands and we fall unconcious

* * *

Minako 213 - to AurianeK : thank u for liking my story i highly appreciate it . and im glad someone like my story

to Opal Spirit: thank u for telling me .

to Meitantei-Clark : I will keep that in mind .


	7. Chapter 6:KIDnapped

Sera pov

were having a sleepover at Kudo Mansion but Kudo- chan and Hattori -chan hasn't gone home yet we're getting worried

 **"Neh** **neh** **their taking so long"** Sonoko whined

" **their not answering our calls"** Ran and Kazuha are starting to get worried as i try to call Heichiro ...still no good

 **"I'll** **contact inspector Nakamori** " I tried to contact the inspector but it cannot be reach he must be doing some work

 **"neh** **do you think they ran into some kind of case...right?"** Sonoko has a point but..

" **if they ran into some murder case they could answer their phone"** Kazuha laughing nervously

 **"what if some criminal kidnapped them or even worse rape them ..."** Sonoko said and then the silence round to us and all of us begun to panic no way it can't be true right?

 **"no Shinichi** **and Heichiro** **are smart they know how to fight a criminal too they are detective we should think positive"** as Ran said it we relax a little but I'm still worried... we decide to sleep for now do things tomorrow

Spider pov

" **we successfully kidnapped Shinichi** **Kudo "** looking at the 3 detectives and a civilian

" **how about the clue we gave her?"** Snake ask

 **"it doesn't matter our goal was to kill her anyway"** I frowned at him and glared

 **"Gin might kill us"** Snake was afraid of gin? that's new speaking of gin

" **Shall we let them eat some poison that we stole from Gin"**

 **"Aptx4869...shall we test it and leave them at the area it would be funny to see the detectives and a poor civilian found dead "** Snake smirk

 **"hmm our target Kudo Shinichi** **...too bad she will die early than we thought"** looking at the uncouncious highschool students

" **shall we?"**

 **"my pleasure"** I smirk and put the poison at their mouth and some bottle of water we decide to put a listening device before we leave the abandon building

 **...**

Ran pov

that detective geek getting us worried

Sonoko and I ask for help to the police force while Kazuha decide to go to Osaka to tell them Hei-chan gone missing and Sera she said she has something to do

 **"Nani!Kudo -chan and Heichiro** **gone missing"** Takagi -san was shocked

 **"yes we last seen them after the Kaito** **Kid heist"**

 **"kidnapping case ..."** one of the officer ran to inspector Megure

 **"Keibu** **! we contact the Hakuba** **household the highschool detective isn't there either there are possibly he gone missing too with his friend Kuroba** **Kaito"**

 **"the missing teens Kuroba** **Kaito** **. Hakuba** **Saguru** **.Hattori** **Heichiro** **and Kudo Shinichi** **research about them we might find a clue .Go!"** as the other officer nod and did some research

* * *

after the research

 _Kudo Shinichi- highschool detective of teitan high. the detective of the East .the modern Sherlock Holmes . the modern Irine Idler._

 _she solved 700+ cases of homicide case_

 _homicide detective_

 _Kid vs Kudo- 2 case of the phantom thief_

 _the clock tower heist and the yakushi-ji temple heist_

 _hobby:reading books .soccer . riddles and case_

 _age:17_

 _mother:Kudo Yukiko_

 _former actress aka:Fujimine Yukiko_

 _father:Kudo Yusaku_

 _Mystery Author. former detective .the author of the famous story of Night Baron_

Other: _she take down an international Organization_

* * *

 _Hattori Heichiro-the detective of the west_  
 _Osakan detective_

 _she solved 1000+ homicide case_

 _homicide detective_

 _hobby: kendo .solving case_

 _age:17_

 _mother: Hattori Shizuka_

 _amazing Kendo skills .aka Ikenami Shizuka_

 _father: Hattori Heizo_

 _Police superintendent of Osaka police district_

Other:  
 _she help Kudo Shinichi to take down the organization_

* * *

 _Hakuba Saguru - highschool detective of Ekoda high_

 _he solved 600+ homicide case_

 _homicide and thief detective_

 _hobby:reading books. Herlock Holmes_

 _age:17_

 _father :superintendent general Hakuba_

Other: _trying to catch the phantom Kid_

* * *

 _Kuroba Kaito - amateur magician_  
 _the joker of Ekoda high_

 _hobby:pranks .playing tricks .doves_

 _age :17_

 _mother: Kuroba Chikage_

 _abroad_

 _father: Kuroba Toichi_

 _world renowned magician (deceased)_

 _""" there's no reason to kidnapped him_

as I saw this i felt like their still some missing puzzle. i can't put my finger on it.

* * *

Kazuha pov

i admit I'm scared what might happen to Hei-chan even thought she's Playful and mischievous

 _ **'Hei-chan where are ya ?'**_ im so worried that idiot if she don't come back I-i

 **"Kazuha!"** i look around and i saw dad

 **"oyaji** **?! "**

 **"don't worry Heichiro** **is strong enough so trust her "** i nod and i feel a little better beside she have the lucky charm i gave her

* * *

Sera pov

I'm at the Ekoda looking for some clues near the Hakuba household and near the bus station of Ekoda to Beika

I look around and I saw some item that belong to Heichiro ...her phone no doubt they been kidnapped as I called the police that i found some clues here they are on their way here to Ekoda i search through her phone and found a picture Kid holding Kudo-chan but at the background some men in black catch my glimpse i send it to Shuu-ni for info and of course i send it to my phone in case of blackmailing her hehe~ but this is no time for joke

minutes later the police arrived and investigate the area and question me

I gave them the phone of Heichiro and i saw Ran and Sonoko

 **"Sera thank goodness you found some important evidence i knew i could count on you** **"** Sonoko was happy but still worried at the same time and Ran smiled at me and look away i can tell she's scared

 **"Ran don't** **worry about them alright!"** Ran look at me with those sad eyes and she smile a little and nod

* * *

normal pov

 **"AHHHHhhhhhhhh!"** they scream in agony and it hurts them

" **ahhhh** **stooooppp** **"** Heichiro was crying and screaming **"Ahhh!..."**

 **"Guahhhhhh"** Shinichi .she's used to it but its still hurt

" **gwuaahhhh** "Kuroba clenching his heart it freaking hurt like hell

" **ahhhhhh! "** it hurt Hakuba he cant take it the pain its too much

after screaming of agony Shinichi the only one who has conciousness the other three lost their's

" **huh? what the?...**

* * *

 **Minako213- yeah hope u like it :)**


	8. Chapter 7 : small one

Minako213- for those who wants to read the complete version but not edited yet . you can see it on Wattpad

here's the ink : story/40170899-the-detective-and-a-thief

the author's name is jynhyung213 we are currently sharing an account . you can see it on our profile

* * *

Shinichi pov

"huh? what the? ..." I look around and saw some listening device , if im not mistaken it's from the enemy so I destroy it

from one of my devices I get my earing cellphone and call Agasa -hakase

 _-"Hakase ,I need your help"_

 _-"Shinichi ,Thank goodness your alright where are you now ,what happen ?_ _your voice change ,what?"_ Hakase asking non-stop question I sigh at his antics

 _-"Hakase slow down ..."_ as I look around and saw the window , I take a peak then I saw some of the familiar building

 _-"im at the Nishio,Aichi prefecture 5 block from Kaito Kid previous Heist_

 _-"I will call the police and-"_

 _-"No! Hakase we need to keep my profile down from now_ _and Heichiro and the others are with me just come and get us and I have a discussion with you and Haibara later"_

 _-"alright i will do that"_ I look back at the unconcious teens or should I say 'Children'

Sera's pov

im with the police investigating the area and suddenly inspector Megure recieve a call

and he shout "WHAT I will come there immediately and don't do anything until we arrive" the call end there and he order some of members to go back at the police district

"inspector Megure? what's going on?" detective Sato ask

"no time to explain we need to hurry it's say it's important it's about Kudo-chan and the others so we must hurry"after that we rush to the car from Ekoda to Beika

then we arrive at the Tokyo police District

"Megure-Keibu we recieve this"as he give to inspector some kind of tape the he nod and we decide to hear

what is it ? I wonder and inspector play it

" _AHHHHhhhhhhhh!"_ _they scream in agony and it hurts them ._ that voice i recognize those just by hearing it .it hurts me like hell

" _ahhhh stooooppp "_ _Heichiro was crying and screaming_ _"Ahhh!..."_ I dont want to listen but I have to i tried to ignore how I feel and ...and. to think

 _"Guahhhhhh"_ _Shinichi .she's used to it but its still hurt ._ How the heck am i suppose to think all I can think was to save them but how?!

 _"_ _gwuaahhhh_ _"Kuroba clenching his heart it freaking hurt like hell ._ Damn it all im already crying while listening as i look at my surrounding its gloomy and serious some of them are crying too

 _"_ _ahhhhhh! "_ _it hurt Hakuba he cant take it the pain its too much ._...why? what did they do to deserve this? it's all wrong but i can't think of anything else

 _after screaming of agony..._

 _"_ _huh? what the?..._ _."... end of the record_

a child voice that's sound familiar Conan -kun in girly voice , wait Conan ... He's not at japan right now and a little girly voice thought but who's voice is it? Heichiro ?no ! Shinichi ? nahh her sound are too serious not trying to be a kid but a little familiar

Spider pov

we record all of it but what's up with the little kid voice at the other end nah it doesn't matter they might have seen hmm i gave the voice record at our main hacker of the organization to send at the police force . Ohhh I will love to see their reaction too bad I can't see it thought but I can imagine it

Normal Pov

after the record all of them has their own expression some are angry, crying , expressionless, and other that swore to kill somebody

"this is a murder case , torturing them like that would be enough for a death penalty ." Takagi said it like he's ready to kill somebody Sera wipe her tears

"we are not sure if they are dead or alive but it's a torture for sure"As Sera said this she still trying to wipe her tears but it's still flowing her eyes still have the detective skills but at the same time she cant control her feelings for her friends

at the same time she's glad that Kazuha and the other wasn't here because they can't take this than she did

they swore to save the detectives and a magician then punish the criminal who did this to them

...

Haibara pov

As I heard the conversation between Kudo-chan and Hakase i have this relieve at the same time worried we wasted no time to get to our destination

as we got their we saw the building as we enter and search for Kudo but She great us as Conan not only that we saw the other I assume it was her friends and i recognize one of them Heichiro Hattori an osakan detective

"Haibara we need to get them to Hakase house first and discussed everything there"I nod and follow Kudo-chan instruction as we did everything and enter the car im in the front seat while she's at the back sit with those 3 sleeping kids

"so What happen?" i look at her

" Kidnapped some by men in black I managed to get a little information if I remember correctly their codename was Snake and spider , animal codename .." as she summaries it .i need to analyze some details and research about them

"be careful this organization might be the one who recruit Gin and target you" I look at her seriously and worried about her

"I know but we still need to explain to this guys here too but im sure you still have the permanent antidote?"she ask me and i look at the front

"yes ,I still have it however Kudo -chan you all need some rest about 2-3 days for now to take the permanent antidote"

"ok i guess it won't hurt being Conan a little while" She laugh a little

"those three need to know too " as I point at the 3 sleeping Kids

"I understand that Haibara" she sigh and i smile a little im glad she's fine except the fact that she's conan again

...

Shinichi pov

"WHAT THE HELL Kudo !" Heichiro shout in front of me

"this is impossible it break its law of physics"Hakuba mumble

"What the heck is this ? i must be getting insane!" Kuroba shout and looking at the mirror

"You're already insane Kuroba-kun" Hakuba smirk at Kaito , this three wasn't making the day worse i glared at them and immediately shut them up

"this body has it's own limit we only need 3 days to make sure going back to our real body" the two boys raise their hand as if they are at the elementary school I let Kuroba ask a question first

"How did we transform in this?" as he point himself

"there is an poison called Aptx4869 once you eat it you shrank instead of dying" as i look at Kuroba still thinking about the explanation

"Are you Edogawa Conan?" Hakuba ask this time

"Yes ! Yes I am . because of being Conan we manage to fool the enemy and no problem of hiding my indentity back then" Hakuba just nod this time Heichiro raise her hand

"Do we have food here?im hungry" we sweatdrop and chuckle at her antics

"how about restaurant ? restaurant near here sounds good i'll tell Hakase" I walk and ask for Hakase to take us to the restaurant near here and he agree

and all of us are inside the car Heichiro ...wait the damn picture...

"Heichiro where's your phone ?" I look at her

"I think I lost it somewhere..." with her annoyed expression

"ohh,that's good" I smirk at her . hah karma hahahaha and we tease all the way to our destination and we stop until Kaito little prank get us tied each other back

ヽ(｀⌒')ノ I will get you for this Kuroba Kaito

* * *

Minako213- disclaimer - DC/MK is not mine . trust me i just copy and post the same thing starting this chapter


	9. Chapter 8 : first day

Conan pov

Hakase leave us some money gave each of us . he said that Haibara and him had something to do for the lab so they leave us and so a minute of walk

we're here at the restaurant ... sushi restaurant it's been awhile since I ate sushi and it's Hakuba suggestion i don't know why he's acting strange when he told me what he wants

so we're here I saw Kuroba stop and walk back ...

as I pulled him back ...what's wrong why is he shivering I look around there is nothing wrong yet Hakuba was smirking...?

"Kuroba-kun?" He look at me trying to hide his expression

"There are many types of sushi..."He shivered at this and I look at Hakuba who's trying to hold his laughter

"you're afraid of fish?" Hakuba can't take it he laugh out loud and Heichiro find it funny as well atleast I have my payback at this one

"go on and laugh all you want im here alone and scared of nightmare..." he dramatically said it then He glared at us . ok I feel scared when he is angry and im worried too , not that I admit it out loud

"Kuroba , don't worry let just go to the other restaurant I'm sure..."

"But i like it here..." Heichiro whine and smirking while Hakuba find it amusing Kuroba shiver and beg for mercy I felt this two has something in mind or rather a plan I said it but i don't want to spoil it so i just play along i dont know what is it but who cares anyway

"yeah we want here if both of you want something else I saw some restaurant too near here let just meet at the 8/12 " both of them ran at the sushi restaurant leaving both of us

"so where do you want to go Kuroba?" I look at him and he frowned

"call me Kaito Shin-chan~" he look at me with a smirk a familiar smirk ...

"please stop calling me that i prefer Shinichi than Shin -chan Kaito" He raise his eye brow

"how about ice cream after that let's go to the park Shin-chan" I decide to ignore the 'shin-chan' part and he hold my hand leading me to the park

I can see someone staring at us cooingg and aww so cute...I sweatdrop at them I just look to Kaito and ignore them it might lead me to some emotion that i don't want to deal with...

Heichiro pov

mission success hahahahaha

"Saguru-kun yer plan was brilliant and both of them are dating hahahaha oh thank ya fer helping me" i squel like there's no tomorrow i mean look at then they are so cute together they are like brother and sister walking side by side

"no problem Heichiro beside he's in my prime suspect of Kid and he's my best friend I assume he like Kudo -san " he ate some sushi ohh Kid...i smirk

"Ohh I would be happy if he's kid and dey would be together with no problem " i clap my hands together and he raise his brow

"if he's not kid?" i frowned

"a battle between a magician" im delighted at this idea i can imagine it hahahaha i would love to see it

"you do realise if Kaito Kid and Kudo-san would be together it would be a forbidden love like romeo and juliet" Romeo and juliet i smirk wider and i can imagine them kissing under da moonlight oh my god i have the feeling it would come true

"ohh dat would be romantic except da dying part" im having my imagination running into me

"that's true I like them become together and beside Kaito Kid has its own move helping him in these thing won't be bad" thank god he agreed even he is a rival

"well too bad Kudo was dense when it come to romantic interest toward her" I sigh at this logical fact of The great modern Irine Idler / Sherlock holmes - Kudo Shinichi

"How about we do some plan to make them together hehe~." I have this michievous glint

"That won't be bad "Hakuba smirk

"soo~..."Hakuba look away

"is this consider as a date ?"...Date ... D..a..t...e... I blush as red like a tomato

"ahh Heichiro i don't want you to make uncomfortable" he look at me but i look away

"ah..i guess we should" darn im still blushing and I look at him smiling that smile...i think i will remember it until I die ...it does skip my heart though so i smiled back and sudden remember im still at the body of the child and i decide to keep eating some sushi and it much more delicious

Kaito pov

damn it atleast i spend my time with Meitantei-chan we have our ice cream and we sit at the bench

"hmm Kaito .." as she wiped some cream at my face with her hand i hold her hand and put her finger at my mouth .i look at her and she blush im satisfied with that i must say im thankful that those two aren't here hahahaha they might interrupt our sweet time together

"k-kaito..." she pout ... and i smiled she's cute

"Kaito we should go back to 8/12 they ..." she look away

"a little longer please" i said it with a soft voice

"b-but..." she look at me

"please" I activate the power of the puppy eyes she look at me blushing and look away

"...fine" she mumble and i smile

a minutes pass we decide to go back and see them at the 8/12 we saw Hakase and the other talking about something

Shinichi pov

"you should have your own name incase of emergency ... " Haibara said this and the three of them we're thinking about it

"Arsene" kaito smirk

"Sherlock" Hakuba smiled

"Ellery" Heichiro giggle and I sweatdrop

okay how about the last name?

"Shiro ,Arsene"

"Kazuki,Sherlock"

"Etsuko,Ellery" ...okay they did the last name good

"Alright it decided that will be the name you guys will using in 3 days" they nod

and we saw the new on the Television it say kid sent another heist note ...

"WHAT!" Kaito shout and shock

"What are ya screaming fer baka' "as she kick Arsene around and glared at her

"nevermind , let's go home it's already this late" we kinda agree with that though but that doesnt explain his sudden strange behavior until we got home and still looking at arsene slightly worried but im tired right now so i just go straight to bed ...Goodnightヾ(¯∇￣๑)


	10. Chapter 9 : Second day

Sherlock and Haibara woke up around 7:30-8:10 am as they cook some breakfast and saw the news

News report

Now for the missing persons Kudo Shinichi from Beika . Hattori Heichiro from Osaka . Hakuba Saguru and Kuroba Kaito from Ekoda they been last seen at Kaito Kid heist .

The police reward 30,000¥ who ever find each of them and 50,000¥ for the criminal who kidnapped them

Kudo Shinichi was wearing jeans and black and white long sleeve with white rubber shoe

Hattori Heichiro was wearing a leather brown jacket and black jeans

Hakuba Saguru was wearing red hoddie and black jeans

Kuroba Kaito was wearing gray v-cut T-shirt and black jeans also

and Arsene and Conan saw the news too right now Ellery was cooking their breakfast with Hakase

And now for the Kaito kid heist note

From the love of romance

I shall see the blue sea

At the left corner of the mermaid

a beautiful mermaid with her pets

until now no one was able to solve this riddle pls contact us if you have a clue within this one

Conan and Sherlock started to scribble at the paper. heck where did they even get the pencil and the paper? no one knows ...

From the love of romance

...Feb 14

I shall see the red sea

the red sapphire

At the left corner of the mermaid

around 9:00pm at the ocean park

a beautiful mermaid with her pets

okinawa chuirum aquarium

and Arsene take a peak and Conan look at him Arsene shiver at this and Sherlock snicker .Conan just sigh what date today anyway Feb 9 so 5 days before the Kid heist Conan guess it won't be bad having the Kid Killer back at action

"The Breakfast ready!" they look at Hakase and Ellery and go straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast

*ding *dong

"I 'll go get it" Conan walk and get the door as she open the door she look at the person standing infront of her

"Conan -kun?"

"Ran-neechan" Conan doesn't look comfortable and Ran hug her

"im glad you're alright Shinichi"

"Ran I can't breathe " Ran let go of her and Conan fixing her bowtie

"Shinichi what happen?"Ran look at the other .'kids' then she look at Conan

"Heichiro-chan ,Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun?" the two 'kids look shocked at her and the other one just smile and nod

"yes they have a same situation as me Ran well.. you know that we been kidnapped right?" Ran nod

"well while we're unconcious they let us drank the same poison aptx4869 so ...in three day we will go back to our original body" Ran smiled and hug Conan again atleast she didn't lie this time

"don't tell the police about us okay?" Ran nod again and look at Ellery

"how about we go somewhere?"the others are delighted at the idea after the few mimutes to get ready

"let's go to tropical land!"they all look at Conan who was smiling and Ellery touch Conan forehead and tried to check if she has a fever...well certainly she doesn't have any

"duh we're gonna investigate their barou~ that's the place where i first shrank and we might see some clue Baka~"as Conan said it like the most obvious thing in the world .the other just sweatdrop

"yeah we do that first" and everyone agreed at this point

Tropical land-

"Ran -neechan we should go to rollercoaster "Ran was looking at pleading Conan and Ellery she know they need to put an act and Ran sigh and agree to it she thinks it might be one of the investigation ...oh you don't know how right you are

as they saw the rollercoaster

"K-Conan look "we saw some piece of paper ...D that's all?

"Edogawa-kun" Sherlock call Conan tthis time they saw some bullet gun haibara put some gloves and put it on the plastic

"Conan-chan~" Conan look at Arsene and Arsene hug her and 'Conan-chan' was red as tomato and Ran find it amusing

"ya love bird leave da sweet time together ..da organization did som'e advance on giving us som ' clue dont ya think Conan?" Ellery was still looking at the two lovebirds who ignore her and she just sigh .Finally Conan get her freedom from a iron grip puppy hug from Arsene then she saw another paper as she rip it from the wall

Shinichi Kudo

mula sa kaarawan ng puso

makikita mo ang puti

at ito ay magiging pula

at dito lahat ay magtatapos

Ran,Sherlock,Ellery and Haibara doesn't recognize the language unfortunately Conan and Arsene did

and Arsene will translate it for them

Shinichi Kudo

mula sa kaarawan ng puso

"From the day of heart"

makikita mo ang puti

"you will saw the color white"

at ito ay magiging pula

" it will become color red"

at dito lahat ay magtatapos

"and here everything will come to an end" as Arsene end the line and everyone except Conan look at him amusement

"So what language was that?"

"Tagalog it's the language from philippines "

"day of heart means valentine the a white will turn red ? white means Kaito Kid. and everything comes to an end .means they will kill him .then that means the last Kid heist was a warning for Kid and their target was Kaito Kid then the valentine note was fake and made up by the enemy " as Conan said this Arsene look at her seriously

"im sure Kaito Kid will protect his critic and 'no one will get hurt' rule "Sherlock state the fact about Kaito Kid and yet Ellery still confuse at one thing

"then why did they send the note to ya Kudo? if they want to warn kid why you?"

"it because I was invited and they don't know Kaito kid identity so he told me that they might get interest on me and you guys" as Conan remember the sentence

"Meitantei be careful alright?" and Conan look at them

"maybe thats the reason why those men in black kidnapped us and tried to kill us" Ellery nod and look at Conan

"and we can't blame Kid for this he don't know a single thing he might be searching for us " as Conan state this Arsene mumble 'or one of us 'yet no one heard him and he roll his eyes

"ahh detectives..."everyone look at Ran

"it's getting late and we didn't even get a fun ride"Haibara said this in dissapointment and the other shrunken teens just sweatdrop

"it will be a children play we can only ride here" they sigh at this

"how about the ferris wheel "they look at Ran the look at each other

"i guess one ride won't be bad right?" they just agreed to it beside who don't want to see the beautiful view up there and to their amazement its much beautiful than they imagine

"wow" Ran giggle at them they are just like a real little Childreb who's looking outside with a sparkle ...after the ride they go back at the Hakase house and Ran go back at the Agency well tomorrow will be their last day for this shrunken form

"Goodnight" (๑¯ω¯๑)


End file.
